


american idiot

by poppyharris



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: A Slip of the Tongue, F/M, Interrogation, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, cole has a freak out, egregious use of the polish language, mainly about stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: stefan's girlfriend is brought in for questioning and cole just wants roy earle to touch him.
Relationships: Cole Phelps/Marie Phelps, Roy Earle/Cole Phelps, Stefan Bekowsky/Cole Phelps, Stefan Bekowsky/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	american idiot

“amerykański idiota,” emma scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. cole sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. stefan gave cole a stretched smile, before looking down at emma.

“answer his questions, please sugar?” he hissed in her ear, emma kept her arms folded and turned her face away from stefan.

“nie, nie zrobiłem nic złego!” she snapped back at stefan, who let out a shaky sigh. 

“she’s saying she did nothing wrong,” stefan explained to cole, who looked in pain. emma technically wasn’t a suspect, but ray had insisted she be brought in. 

“can she actually speak english, stefan?” cole demanded, leaning forward and motioning to the defiant girl.

“she was born in nevada, cole. she speaks perfect english,” stefan rubbed his face, suddenly crouching until he was face to… not quite face, more ear, with emma. “babydoll, please. answer his questions and you won’t get in trouble, i promise.”

emma looked at stefan out of the corner of her eye, and sighed. “fajnie,” she mumbled, before looking at cole. “go on, ask your questions.” cole was slightly taken aback by her soft, nevadian accent.

“oookay, how long have you been working at marquee printing?” cole asked, leaning forward and smiling at her in an attempt to be friendly. honestly, cole wasn’t surprised emma was stefan’s girlfriend. she was hard, unwilling and sassy as all hell.

emma started counting on her fingers, before settling. “four, i handle calls. i’m a trained switchboard operator,” she stated plainly. she finally smiled a little, tilting her head to the side. cole raised an eyebrow, looking down at his notebook.

“so, were you there when mr leitvol received the government printing contract?” cole poised his notebook, watching as emma shifted a little.

“i was, he kept saying how it was going to solve all his problems… which i always thought was weird since whenever he talked about good things, he always talked about the company,” emma shrugged a little, before putting her hands together. cole nodded, before looking up at stefan, but he shook his head. 

“do you know a jean archer? or a james belasco?” cole leaned forward, showing her the sketches in his notebook of the two. emma shook her head, raising an eyebrow.

“should i?” she answered back, stefan looked down at emma, before looking up at cole. 

“i think you know who they are, and you’re going to tell me,” cole pointed an accusatory finger at emma, causing her to gasp and shake her head.

“how can you prove i know them?” emma snapped back, pursing her lips. cole looked down at his notebook, before clenching his jaw and slamming his fist on the table. stefan jumped a little, maybe cole should reign it in a bit… emma wasn’t a suspect after all.

“you receive calls from them, constantly,” cole rebutted, pushing a rubbing from the notebook on her desk. emma gulped, looking down. 

“you won’t tell mr leitvol anything i say, will you?” emma asked, looking down at her hands. stefan broke a lot of rules by rubbing his hand over her hair and pulling her head into his midriff.

“we’ll keep you safe, angel,” stefan whispered, running his fingers through her hair gently. emma seemed to relax, and she nodded.

“a man… i don’t know his name, calls. he tells me to expect a call soon asking for a pink slip,” emma’s voice became softer, and stefan nodded at cole as if to tell him she was telling the truth. “mr leitvol tells me to sort it under official government business, and i have to fill the pink slips with what the lady or the man tell me to write.”

“archer and belasco being the ones that call after the first man?” cole asked, writing in his notebook. emma nodded, her hands together tightly. stefan continued to gently stroke her hair, watching cole. 

“you’ve been very helpful, miss zieliński,” cole nodded, closing his notebook and standing up. “are you coming, bekowsky?” god, all these poles. cole wondered if stefan would think he was coming onto her if he asked where emma was from in nevada. 

stefan shook his head as emma stood up, his hand going to gently rest on her hip. “give me five with my doll, yeah?” stefan asked, smiling a little at cole. he nodded, and left the room. 

“five years they’ve been together.” cole nearly jumped out of his skin, gordon leary had his hands on the two way mirror ledge, watching the two. he looked almost jealous of the pair. cole hadn’t realised it’d been that long though. how long had he and marie waited? two weeks? three maybe? “she keeps trying to get a job here.”

cole looked over at gordon, before back at where stefan was whispering in emma’s ear. “why can’t she work here?” he asked. gordon closed his eyes, looking away from the embracing couple. 

“look at them,” gordon sweeped his arm, gesturing the mirror. “he’d never get any work done!” 

why didn’t marie hold him like that? why didn’t she let him rub his hands along her waist? cole couldn’t be entirely sure, but he could tell that stefan was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. emma was so happy, stefan was so happy. 

marie wasn’t. cole… cole wasn’t either. he was finding himself spending more and more time the office. what was he waiting for? a pretty switchboard girl to come in and tug him off? bekowsky to come in and touch cole like the way he touched emma? maybe that cocky vice detective…

“ready to rumble, phelps?” cole was jerked out of his thoughts again, catching a glimpse of emma on the phone. cole smiled, nodding and putting his hands in his pocket. 

maybe it was time to have a talk with marie about everything, about feelings and… shit.

**Author's Note:**

> song: american idiot by green day
> 
> translations:  
> amerykański idiota - american idiot  
> nie - no  
> nie zrobiłem nic złego - i did nothing wrong  
> fajnie - fine


End file.
